normalwebcomicfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Smith
Steven Smith is a main character and also the first character to be introduced in normal. He is a Hero of the Rift with the power of Spud, though in the beginning of the comic, it is noted that Steven is already a self-proclaimed Master of Logic. Plot Pre-Chapter One Steven drinks a drink called dRank with his dinner, requiring something to go along with his preferred meal of potatoes. Moments later, a large potato appears in his hands. Chapter One Steven finds himself holding a potato, unsure of how it came to exist. He later goes on to consume the potato after suffering various mental conflicts. Because he had consumed dRank prior to the eating of the potato, he starts to develop powers related to the summoning of potatoes. It is unclear whether these potatoes are cooked in some way or not. While learning how to use these powers, he inadvertently fills his entire room with potatoes, and proceeds to eat all of them. While laying down for a nap, he thinks about his powers and comes to the conclusions that the dRank gave him his powers and that he is a Spudmaster. Steven sees Hiro Wong standing outside of his bedroom window. Steven is alarmed by this, and glares at Hiro until he becomes embarrassed and hides behind a tree. Steven then gets a call from his girlfriend, Penny Rockwell, which he answers suspensefully. In their conversation, Steven mentions Hiro, whom Penny tells him to wave at. Steven agrees to do this, but decides not to in the end, something which Penny mocks him for. In the remainder of their conversation, Steven figures out that Penny has already met Hiro, and Penny tells Steven that since he failed to wave when he had the chance, he now has to have a conversation with Hiro. Steven does this, the two become friends, and Steven's ideas about his powers are confirmed. When Hiro sees Steven's capabilities with potatoes, he comments to himself that he has found the "Chosen One," though it is unclear what this entails. Hiro tells Steven, somewhat vaguely, that he is in danger and needs to leave his house. This he does, carrying with him a backpack containing a pillow and potato for good measure. Hiro tells him that the two of them were meant to join with Penny and her twin sister, Emma, as heroes of the rift. Hiro refers to this moment as the end of a metaphorical chapter, and it is the end of the literal chapter as well. Steven goes with Hiro and begins their mighty quest. Chapter Two Steven calls Penny to inform her that Hiro has sensed a disturbance. Hiro does most of the explaining of plot-relavent information, while Steven seconds most of what he says and cautions Penny. Appearance and Personality Steven seems to be rather sporadic about his behavior. Both Penny Rockwell and Hiro Wong have stated that he has an impulsive tendency. He is sometimes paranoid, and other times just a silly and care free lad. He wears a green sweater, blue jeans, and green converse. His hair is also brown. Steven has an affinity toward things involving Logic (such as Logic Puzzles, Logic Gates, or Logical Characters in various media). Eating spuds also appears to be one of his favorite pastimes. Trivia *Steven's original design can be seen in the first few pages of normal, which then change to his more current, less chubby design. This difference is due to a change in the artists assisting Bellamy with the start of the comic. *Steven's favorite color is Green, if that wasn't obvious enough. *In Steven's room are a variety of pillows. Most of these pillows are references to other works enjoyed by Bellamy. These pillows include references to Homestuck, Pokemon, and Watchmen. *Steven is a fan of Spock. Whether or not he is a fan of Spock exclusively for his reputation for being logical, or if Steven also enjoys Star Trek, is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Heroes of the Rift